1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved package of sealable polymeric bags, and in one aspect, to a package which improves the useability of the bags and better access to the bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric bags are traditionally stored in a roll with each individual bag joined to the bottom or top of the next successive bag along a perforated heat-sealed line, or, the bags are formed individually and are folded and placed in a stack, stacked and rolled or folded and then placed in a bag or box. The bags may be individually drawn from the box through an opening formed by removing a perforate cover, but, the bags must be unfolded and the open end located to place the article in the bag. Most commonly, wire ties or zip-type fasteners are used to seal the bags or the flap on the bag is folded and sealed onto the bag.
This type of packaging for bags provides increased time and difficulty in getting a bag prepared to receive an article, and is time-consuming. Bags which are joined in a continuous roll by perforations at the heat seals forming one bag and separating that bag from the next can be drawn from the roll and placed over articles such as the use for dry cleaning coverings, but, these bags and the method of use are an exception and differ from bags having a pocket into which an article is to be placed prior to closing the bag.
An additional packaging system for a stack of bags is "wicketing" where a stack of bags are mounted on a support by a spindle or legs of a staple, permitting the bags to be individually removed from the stack.
The present invention and the method of placing the bags in a stack, and particularly when placed on a support card which permits the same to be disposed in a vertical orientation adjacent to a work area, provides an improved method of packaging the bags and a new package of bags formed with a resealable flap.